


Marking

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's never had this urge before. Explicit sex, swearing, some kink stuff. Message me if you'd like more details on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

The first time it happens is an accident.

They’re fooling around in a supply closet, of all the stereotypical places to be, because David’s wearing the green shirt today and it does funny things to Evan’s state of mind when he wears the green shirt. Evan privately thinks that David knows this and wears the shirt when he wants Evan to be a little more open to suggestions.

Evan’s on his knees in the closet before David has time to fully close the door, pawing at the taller man’s pants with a lack of dexterity that he’s never had in the past. He somehow fumbles David’s pants open and pulls them down around his ankles, leaning in to take David’s cock into his mouth. He’s gripping David’s hips tightly, holding him against the wall. David either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, because he’s soon trying his damndest to buck his hips into Evan’s face, and it takes most of Evan’s not-inconsiderable strength to hold him in place until he comes down Evan’s throat.

When Evan finally pulls his hands back and lets David sink to the floor, David’s hips are starting to bruise, purple handprints against pale skin. Evan is shocked to see the marks there and he reaches out to lightly trace one, pulling his hand back when David flinches.

“I’m sorry,” Evan says, forcefully, honestly, but his hand returns to rest lightly on David’s hip, crossed over the palmprint.

David shivers and leans so Evan’s hand is pressing more firmly into the mark. “Don’t be.”

After that, Evan finds time in his busy schedule to think of new and creative ways to leave his mark on David. During a staff meeting, he thinks about sucking on the hollow of David’s collarbone until it purples and stings. When they’re meeting with the village elders on M4Y-836, Evan’s mind is on the look David’s face would have if Evan bit at the skin around his nipples, latching down just hard enough to leave a trace of it behind. When they’re in another shithole prison on M2P-004, instead of planning an escape, he’s planning a way to back David into a corner and pinch at the soft spot on the inside of his hip, so David will feel it when he walks, when he sits.

Evan isn’t sure when this turned into a kink of his, and he’s maybe not sure if he should blame David for it or not, but mostly he just goes with it. Right now, he’s got David in his bed, giving a whole new meaning to the expression ‘fit to be tied’ as he holds his hands out, wrists together. Evan’s breath catches in his chest, because David’s kneeling with his hands out and he’s got his head tilted down, but Evan can see him looking up through his eyelashes, and it’s hotter than anything he’s ever imagined in his life. Evan loops the rope around David’s wrists, once, twice, three times, and ties the knot securely. David drops his bound hands into his lap, still looking down, as if he’s almost disinterested in what’s going on. His uneven breathing and leaking cock give him away.

Evan moves around behind David, spreading his thighs and nestling against David’s back so they’re kneeling together. Evan is pressed right up against David’s ass, and he can feel David pushing back into him, wanting this, wanting Evan. It’s not long before Evan obliges him, slicking up and sliding in. David’s sitting on Evan’s thighs, his own legs spread out to rest beside Evan’s. He wants to move, Evan can tell, to rock up and down and ride Evan like he was born to do it, but Evan stills him, makes him wait a minute as his hands roam up and down David’s chest. He settles his hands over David’s nipples, fingers pulling and twisting there until David is writhing.

“God, Evan,” he’s moaning, head thrown back against Evan’s shoulder. “Fuck, please, move, God.”

Evan loves this. He loves that he’s able to take the normally talkative, mile-a-minute scientist apart so thoroughly that he can’t come up with more than one syllable at a time. It won’t be long until even that sense of speech is gone, and David will be reduced to moaning, gasping, whining for it. Only then will Evan start to move.

And there it is – that high sound in the back of David’s throat, his eyes clenched so tightly that Evan wouldn’t be surprised to see tears gathering there, and Evan whispers move as he pinches David’s nipples savagely, biting down on the juncture of shoulder and neck as he does so. David raises himself up and slams back down, mouth moving but only sound spilling out. David, who came name every plant that has ever even thought about living on Earth (and many that have no business being anywhere near it), has no words now.

Evan continues to suck and lick at the mark on David’s shoulder as he strokes David’s chest, observing with an almost detached fascination as the mark darkens and blooms while he watches. David’s still riding him furiously, hard and fast like they both like it, and he’s wobbling a little unsteadily because this is the part where Evan would normally shove him over and fuck him through the mattress, but his hands are still tied together. Instead, he keeps going, thrusts becoming shorter and shorter as his breaths get more and more ragged, until Evan abandons David’s chest and grabs his hips, rocking them together until he pulls David down as close as he can get and comes, biting down again on his shoulder. David gives a breathy moan at the dual feeling, pleasure and pain, and Evan barely wraps his hand around David’s cock before David is spurting as well.

David slides out of Evan’s lap, landing awkwardly on his side, and Evan hurries to untie the knot, freeing David’s wrists. There’s a little rope burn there, but it’s not too bad. Evan inspects David’s shoulder, tracing the clear outline of teeth marks left there, before he presses the pad of his thumb directly into the center of the mark. David sucks in a breath, eyes glassy, and he’s absolutely still, like he’s not sure if he wants to push into Evan’s hand or pull away from it. Evan makes the decision for him, stroking lightly around the forming bruise before moving back down to pinch at a nipple again. David repeats the sound, and Evan stops.

“Too much?” he asks, fingers hovering lightly above David’s skin.

“God, no,” David replies, reaching up to pinch the nipple that Evan has abandoned. He makes that same noise a third time. The sight and sound cause Evan to make a low moan of his own as he watches.

Evan’s never had this urge before, to mark his partner, but he can’t help himself with David. Part of it is how David so clearly loves it, pinching at the sore spots Evan’s left on his body, rubbing his raw wrists together. Evan knows that tomorrow, David will wear a tight tee beneath his high-necked Atlantis BDUs, just so he can feel the slight sting when he moves. He’ll wear a watch on his left wrist and he’ll bandage his right, claiming some sort of run-in with a weird pollen that left a rash, so both will pull at the rope burns. He’ll roll his shoulders every so often, and when he winces he can blame it on stress. Every movement will remind him of Evan.

Evan’s never had this urge before, but then he’s never been with anyone like David.


End file.
